Zeeky Boogy Doog
Zeeky Boogy Doog is the long-anticipated 4th episode of BFDIA. Teardrop makes a mistake which leads to her elimination. After W.O.A.H Bunch persuades two more people to join their team, the contestants have to make Dream Island. Plot The episode starts with Book, Firey, Tennis Ball and Gelatin on the Eiffel Tower. Book asks what the prize of the competition is going to be. Tennis Ball tells her that he doesn't know what it is, but Book says that he wishes that he did. Firey insults Book and says that he always thought he was "well read". He laughs at his own joke. Book gets angered and stabs him with Gelatin's freezing syringe. Then Book later asks Tennis Ball what the prize is, and he explains to Book that it is Dream Island. Book says he feels well informed. But the TB makes the same joke Firey did and said he thought he was "well read". he stabs TB with the syringe. The Puffball Speaker Box then tells everyone that it is time for Cake at Stake. Gelatin is confused, and doesn't know what she said. The Puffball Speaker Box says it even louder, but Gelatin and Book don't hear that either. The Puffball Speaker Box then tells Nickel to go get Firey, Book, Tennis Ball and Gelatin. Nickel says he can't because he can't climb the Eiffel Tower. Pin says that she can do it. She then shakes the tower as Book said it was a bad idea, only for Gelatin to use the "well read" joke on Pin, only to be frozen by the syringe. Gelatin, TB and Firey all fall off only for Book to fall down a hole that happens to be Golf Ball's secret factory. She then got stuck in dream sauce. Pin keeps shaking the Eiffel Tower, even though Nickel tells her to stop because there is no-one on the tower anymore. Pin shakes the Eiffel Tower and it hits a poisoned Yellow Face, causing bugs to fall from his body, then it hits Ruby, shattering her, then the Top 25 recommended characters, who all scream. Cake at Stake Then, TV announces that it is time for Cake at Stake, showing the overall statistics: Total votes: 5,093 Total likes: 2,632 Total dislikes: 2,461 Average votes per person: 718 Average likes per person: 380 Average dislikes per person: 338 Then TV shows the likes: PRIZE:Most likesTeardrop: 502 likes 3rd most likesPin: 335 likes 2nd most likesNeedle: 372 likes 4th most likesCoiny: 312 likes Match is surprised to see that Teardrop has 502 likes, then the scene cuts to her seeing Teardrop's total amount of likes, the most ever in BFDIA. The scene then cuts back to her standing in the row with the rest of Team No-Name looking at W.O.A.H. Bunch at Cake at Stake, with her wishing that she had that many likes. The scene later cuts to Fries telling Teardrop to spin the wheel, even though she got poisoned. Pencil interrupts Fries by telling that Teardrop is dead, and also tells that he is dead, but he is not really dead, since he got revived. Fries then tells that Gelatin gave him a dose of anti-poison, while the camera moves up to show the clouds moving to show the sky. Gelatin gets unfrozen by the sun, with him later saying "Eeew! Gross! I'm all soggy!" while Firey dies in the water as he gets unfrozen. Nickel later asks Gelatin if he has more anti-poison, which Gelatin answers by telling him that he only has enough anti-poison to revive one person. Nickel tells him that Teardrop should be revived since she has to spin the wheel, then Gelatin gives him the syringe with anti-poison and he uses it on Teardrop, who later eats Nickel. Pencil asks what that is, and Gelatin tells her that the side-effects of anti-poison includes the eating of another contestant. Pencil then asks Fries who he ate, and he answers that he ate Spongy, which makes Pencil and Match happy. Teardrop then spins the wheel, and it lands on a 2-choice prize. The Puffball Speaker Box asks her to choose between immunity to the final 15 or a hand-powered recovery center. Pin then tells that Teardrop does not need immunity because everyone loves her. This causes Teardrop to choose the recovery center (with Her hand fires laser). Just as Gelatin saves Match,the new recovery center flattens him. Match then says that Gelatin is awful at life-saving, which Pencil answers by saying that he cut it too close, and that he needs to work on his timing. Match then thinks about reviving Bubble, and then types her name on the recovery center. After that, the recovery center loads. When it is done loading, Pencil and Match both crank the pipe thingy, reviving Bubble, who later gets popped instantly. Then Pencil and Match revive Bubble again, warning her to stop dying, then Pencil says that she means that Bubble is wasting her time. Bubble later answers by saying "sorry". Pin later runs, pushing Pencil and Match and popping Bubble. She later revives Coiny, then Fries revives Gelatin, who later revives Nickel, who then revives Yellow Face, who later revives Firey, who then revives Tennis Ball, who later revives his friend Golf Ball, who later revives Ruby, who then revives Flower, who jumps in joy and later gets frozen by Gelatin. Gelatin later warns Ruby to NOT revive Flower again. Then Ruby answers with a "sorry". Pencil says that she might expel Ruby from the alliance. Ruby asks if it is for real, then Pencil says "no", followed by "JK". Ruby then says "Okay then". Coiny then revives Bomby, Rocky, Bubble, Spongy, and Book. The recovery center then says "Error", followed by "Book still alive". Coiny gets upset (in a way) because Book is still alive, which he finds weird. The scene then instantly cuts to him at the elimination arena. The dislikes begin to be revealed, showing a nervous Pin, sweating from the anxiety. Needle is the first safe with 210 dislikes, so she gets some cake. Pin got only 314 dislikes, meaning she was safe as well, and she showed a look of relief as she received her cake. A nervous Coiny and an anxious Teardrop wondered who would be eliminated. Needle:210 dislikes Pin:314 dislikes Coiny:387 dislikes ELIMINATED:Teardrop:440 dislikes Coiny then said if she had any first words, but TD says nothing, being launched straight into the TLC within the LOL. Coiny then said,"That's what I thought." ''Possible challenges and Prizes'' Challenges: *Bring Woody back to life *Melt Needle and Nickel (not Coiny) *Swim 200 AU *Get Rocky to barf again *Slaughter Snowball *Build the tallest pile of Scrabble tiles *Survive the first night *Find all of Ruby's sisters *'Build Dream Island (challenge chosen)' Prizes *A chance to go back in time 4 seconds *The ability to speak *Immunity to the final 15 or a Hand-Powered Recovery Center (Recovery Center Chosen) *A chunk of flesh *$5,752,984 *4,745 paper-clips or a twig *Either Donut or Dora rejoins *Blood infusion *Rearrangement of the teams 'R'''eccomended Characters 1st - Get Well Card for Jacknfellify by SuperMightMicheal 2nd - Boulder by awesomedude18759 3rd - Cherries by Georgia 4th - Fortune Cookie by smileeme34 5th - Evil Flower by ParanoidDeath321 6th - Yoyle Candy by pinkiemiku 7th - Cracker by lepnonis 8th - Bow by wifishark 9th - Dr. Pepper Can by awesomedude18759 10th - Smore by Marshmallowz 11th - Lava Lamp by MR. Penut 12th - Cheesy by TuffTogekiss 13th - Mechaincal Pencil by TotalCustomSeries 14th - Chicken Nugget by HotaruWaffle101 15th - Volley Ball by awesomedude18759 16th - Broken Pen by redking632 17th - Ink by MinecraftLover99 18th - Pencil Sharpener by wifishark 19th - Ninja Woody by JDOCJO5814 20th - Pryamid by guy 21st - Good Flower by flowergift 22nd - Cinnamon Roll by Scruffy1203 23rd - Electric Ice Cube by SuperMightyMicheal 24th - Marble by SuperMightMicheal 25th - Dome by flutterchu Trivia/Goofs *The title "Zeeky Boogy Doog" is a nod to the Demented Cartoon Movie. *This is the first (and currently only) episode in which someone got the most likes and most dislikes at the same time. *This is the first episode where BFDIA recommended characters were shown in the middle of the episode *This was so far the only episode to use the 1920's Music throughout the episode. *This is the first delayed episode of BFDIA. *When you look closely at Gelatin after when Book takes the Cooling syringe from him, his eyes get cross-eyed. *When Pencil and Match helped Bubble get back to life but failed, the HPRC read "Not my Fault" for a split-second. *When Match enters Bubble's name in the HPRC again, she is shown to have three arms. *When Yellow Face advertises an important island, $19.95 changes into $99.95 for a split-second. *What is Yellow Face doing in the factory anyways? He's a member of WOAH Bunch! *A new recovery center is introduced in this episode. *This episode contains the most deaths (caused by Golf Ball and Book mostly by Bomby). *As GB falls into the lava, the ice syringe suddenly disappears. *At one point in the underground factory, Golf Ball's voice cracks. *This is the first time Cake at Stake doesn't have intro music. *This episode features the second longest Cake at Stake, losing only to Insectophobe's Nightmare 2. *This is the second time Pin sweats ooze. *When the Hand-powered Recovery Center doesn't recover Book, it has a Power Macintosh 6100 crash sound (with the pitch edited). *When Fries is complaining about the high pitched noise, Golf Ball still has her eyes closed, as if she was still dead. Although, this may have been because Golf Ball hated the noise too. *When the Eiffel Tower is shown, Tennis Ball and Firey are seen thawed and not frozen. *The challenge where the contestants have to find all of Ruby's 35 sisters is a nod to Cary's mini-season, ABCDEFG (A Battle Concerning Deliberately Elegant Fine Gems). *This is the first time Gelatin doesn't spin the wheel to choose the contest. *Firey didn't burn for 7 times in this episode. *This is so far, the only episode of BFDIA where the recommended character winners did not appear at the end. Instead, they were all hit by the Eiffel Tower from 1:55 to 2:07. *In the intro for Battle for Nothing, Pin appears to be angry, unlike the regular intro for BFDIA, where she has a neutral expression. *Everytime Puffball talks she appears to be talking to nickel. *The word HELP is shown in blood in Golfball's factory, a nod to Slender, the game. *When Firey defrosts and dies, Yellow Face is not on the bleachers. When Nickel asks Gelatin if he had more Anti-poison, Yellow Face is on the bleachers. *When Team No-Name is walking into the factory, the Factory stops moving (Example: Gear and 2 Fans stop spinning and Light won't flash). *Firey says Zeeky Boogy Doog named of Dream Island *Anti-Poisons are known as Antidotes. *A Goof is right after Bomby kills everyone Gelatin says "Wow". after bomby yells "NO!" He drops his bannana and cake. when he turns around, the bannana and cake are back in his hands. *The Oven-O-Tron 2000 is a reference to Sweet Tooth. *At 2:17, When Match says "WOW Teardrop! GB doesn't have dimples" *At 7:14, Golf ball was kicking Fires at the edge of the stairs of the right making Fries fall into the incinerator, Gelatin freeze her and make her fall off the stairs at right, at 7:30 , Gelatin was walk to the incinerator from the right (that's mean Gelatin was walking into Left) and died in the incinerator, left the Green liquid around the incinerator , also at 7:56 ,Golf ball told Tennis ball to send Pencil to the incinerator, Tennis ball was walking to the left, throwing her into the incinerator had green liquid around it,which Gelatin died in that, but however, if Fries and Golf ball was fall to the incinerator at right, Gelatin and Tennis Ball was going in a wrong direction. *At 10:10, After Gelatin froze Flower, the stars at the right corner disappear for a split-second. *All contestant in Team No-Name was suddenly gone when Bomby explodes *Yellow face sinks in the grass a bit but does not fall *Teardrop Firing Lazers Is A Nod To The Youtube Video 'The Earth 65 Million Years Ago (Armageddon) *In this episode, Prior to Get in the Van, Coiny set a new record for receiving the most dislikes while still being safe, beating out the previous holder Fries with 265 compared to Coiny's 387. *'Strange fact''': When Book froze Firey and Gelatin, Firey and Gelatin had extremely happy faces. When CAS started, Firey and Gelatin were still frozen, but with sad sick faces. How did their faces change positions? *Teardrop is the second female eliminated in Battle for Dream Island Again.1st being Dora,3rd beingMatch,and 4th being Puffball(supposedly). *This is the last episode made in 2012. Gallery Frozen.PNG|Book Froze Firey. Frozen 2.PNG|Book Froze Tennis Ball. Frozen 3.PNG|Book Froze Gelatin. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Elimination Episodes Category:single challenge Category:Pre Merge Episode